nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 159
Off to Do Some Randori! is the 159th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Summary Nancy reveals the existence of the mythical Seven Witches of Suzaku High school to Ryu and Sora , Due to the topic sounds unbelievable to them, Nancy decides to prove it by asking Sora to kiss Ryu as the witches use their power through kiss. However, Sora refuses as she wants to do it with a person that she likes. Left with no choice, Nancy proceeds to drag Ryu from the roof to another witch instead. The trio heads to the P.E. Storeroom to meet a more slender Momoko Seishuin the Body Swapping Witch, and has her switch body with Ryu. Momoko complies, stating that this is her first time kissing a boy, and kisses Ryu, swapping their bodies in process. Ryu becomes surprised and begins fondling Momoko's breasts, causing Momoko in his body to use Judo Throw on him, exciting in the boy's strength. After that, Momoko leaves with Ryu's body to do some Randori. With the magical power proven to Ryu and Sora, Nancy asks them to join her in the investigation about the Seven Witches as her power cannot tell what power that each witches have. Excited about the event, Ryu agrees to join Nancy's plan. With everything set, Nancy tears Ryu's resignation envelope, claiming that "he won't need it anymore" before the three of them head off to their goal. One month later, the trio manages to locate all the witches and most of their power with the exception of Tsubasa Konno and Kotori Moegi who became suspicious of them. With their investigation hitting the wall, Nancy decides to ask Ryu if he knows about the Supernatural Studies Club, the club that she snuck in half-year ago and learned about the existence of the Seven Witches in the first place through a notebook named "Seven Wonders of Suzaku High". Speculating that there might be more informations there, Ryu and Sora raids the club while no one is in the room to find it. They quickly hide after the only two club members: Leona Miyamura and Haruma Yamazaki, returns to the room. The two members are facing the crisis of the club being dissolved, with Leona suggests holding the ceremony of witches in order to prevent such an event from happening. Haruma however, disagrees, and suggests that he should becomes the next Student Council President to protect the club instead. Luckily, they didn't notice when Ryu and Sora runs out of the room. Informing Nancy of the ceremony, the three decides to initate the ceremony themselves and grant their wishes which Nancy asks them to think of their own wish before leaving. Ryu then tells Sora that he want to wish for her to be able to have friends which causes Sora to feel very happy. Wanting to know about her power, Sora asks Ryu to kiss her. Depite Ryu reminding her of her earlier intention of kissing only person that she like, they do so anyway in order for all of their wishes to come true, as knowing the witches' power might be required for the ceremony. Through the kiss, Sora sees a vision of Ryu's the most happiest moment: the time that he was still best friend with Ushio. Knowing this, she tells Ryu that she wants everyone's memories to be restored, so that they can become friends again and joining Handicraft Club with her, causing Ryu to smiles happily. At the Student Council Room, Mikoto is informing the presidentess about Ryu's, Sora's, and Nancy's knowledges of the ceremony. Hearing this, the presidentess proceeds to tell her that she can't let this be happenned as she gives off a devious smile. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used *Wish Granting (ceremony) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 19